Team Rocket
Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) is a group of Pooh's #1 enemies. Their main goal is, or was, solely to capture Pikachu. Now they're changing plans; they want to get their hands on Pooh and his friends and take them to their leader Giovanni for revenge, but Pooh and his pals always defeat Team Rocket easily just like what Ash and his friends did. The team consists of: Jessie, a brash and tempermental red-headed woman; James, a goofy and comical purple-haired man; and Meowth, a snide and crafty member of the Pokémon species of the same name, but unique for his ability to speak English. Trivia *Jessie is voiced by Rachael Lillis (1998-2006) and Michele Knotz (2006-present), James is voiced by Eric Stuart (1998-2006) and Carter Cathcart (2006-Present), and Meowth is voiced by the late Maddie Blaustein (1998-2006) and Carter Cathcart (2006-present). *Jessie, James, and Meowth guest starred in ''Pooh's Adventures of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'', Pooh's Adventures of Matilda, ''Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Three Musketeers'', Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies, Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (where they worked for the White Witch), the Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars saga, and Pooh's Adventures of Willow. They are also briefly seen in a bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook. *Team Rocket will be back in a few Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequels, the Winnie the Pooh/Karate Kid sequels, the Winnie the Pooh/3 Ninjas films, ''Pooh's Adventures of Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'', Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future Part II, Winnie the Pooh Goes Rockin' With Judy Jetson, ''Winnie the Pooh Returns to Alaska'', the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies, Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue, ''Pooh's Adventures of Ice Age'', Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain, ''Pooh's Adventures of Newsies'', ''Pooh's Adventures of It Takes Two'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7., ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants, Winnie the Pooh Meets Condorman, Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr: The Legend (and its TV series), Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer, Winnie the Pooh Meets Pete's Dragon, Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Tintin, and Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad. *Team Rocket will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film to get their revenge on Littlefoot, Ash, SpongeBob, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Team Rocket will get their revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Team Rocket teamed up with Jafar and Iago in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Team Rocket teamed up with the Hyenas and the Jungle Cubs' Vultures to work for Frollo in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Team Rocket will team up with Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Plankton to work for Lord Darkar and become Bloom's enemies in Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2. *Team Rocket will get revenge on Bloom and her friends in a few Winx Club/Pokemon films. *Team Rocket will team up with Maleficent in Ash's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Team Rocket will team up with Prince John in Ash Ketchum Meets Robin Hood. *Team Rocket teamed up with Oogie Boogie in Ash's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Team Rocket will team up with The Grand Duke of Owls to work for the Skeksis in Ash Ketchum and The Dark Crystal. *Team Rocket will team up with Shere Khan to work for Lord Rothbart in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess. *Team Rocket will team up with The Grand Duke of Owls and the Hyenas to work for King Jareth in Ash Ketchum Goes To Labyrinth. *Team Rocket will team up with Merlock in Ash's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *Team Rocket will team up with Professor Pericles, Mr. E, Brad Chiles, and Judy Reeves in Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated! *Team Rocket will meet Team Robot in the Kalos Region in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Humans Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Henchmen Category:Idiots Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Liars Category:Not too intelligent Category:Impostors Category:Poachers Category:Greedy characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Foiled characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Thieves Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Crazy characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Master of Disguise Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic villains Category:Singing characters Category:Cheap cowards Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Characters Who Work for Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti heroines Category:Devil Knights Category:Devils Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures villains Category:Groups Category:Possessor Category:Comic Relief Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:Cross-dressers Category:Hegemony Category:Anti Villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Revived characters Category:Urban Threats Category:Trios Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Incriminators Category:Forgers Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Villains Category:Anime Category:Darkness of Terrors